


Patience yields focus featuring Allura

by alchemist17



Series: FORM VOLTRON [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Polydins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: When I said polydins, by quiznak I meant it





	1. Hunk/Allura

They’re sat drinking their tea, stirring it with the particularly tough biscuits Allura had made.

“Hunk?”

“Yep.”

“I was wondering if perhaps you and the other paladins would allow me to join you in your… Team building seasons.” She tucks her already perfect hair back behind her ears. 

Hunk blinks.

“Would you tell me more about them?”

“Well, uh, we all need to work well each other as individuals, as well as a team, so sometimes it's just two of us.”

“Two of us?” Her marks flare brightly for a second. 

Hunk blushes and flounders for words. “Sometimes it's just me and Shiro. See, he's with Keith and I'm with Pidge and Lance. So sometimes it'll be all five of us, sometimes a couple will let us watch or go and have some privacy, it might be me and Pidge with Keith. It's kinda complicated from the outside.”

“No, I think I understand.” Allura lays her hand on his.

“I think the other paladins will be really happy you want to join.”

“Really?”

“Shiro won't stop talking about your-uh” He gestures at her chest.

“About my tits?”

Hunk nods, eyes wide. “And Lance and Pidge are really interested in any um… Differences, between Altean and human biology.”

Allura covers her mouth delicately as she giggles. “I'm sure we're not that different. Although, perhaps you'd like to be the judge of that?”

“Like, right now?”

She nods.

“Alright! Let me finish my tea.” He grabs the mug with both hands and starts to gulp it down.

Allura starts laughing, takes the mug from his hands. “Hunk, you don't have to rush. There's a reason I came to you first.”

“Oh?”

“You're so understanding.”

“I need to-to tell the others first. It's the rule.”

“Oh, may I come with you?”

 

“Hello, fellow paladins. I would like to request permission to partake in team building activities with Hunk.”

“We do team building?”

“We fuck, Lance.” Pidge says flatly.

“Oh yeah.”

“The Princess is looking for a gentle introduction to sex with humans. And she'd like to start with me.”

“Lance and I started with Hunk. It was good. You have my permission.”

“And mine. But uh, Princess?” Lance asks shakily. 

“Yes Lance?”

“Can I be next?”

“I'll think about it.” Allura winks at him, the mark beneath her eye flashing

Lance blushes, buries his hand into his girlfriend's neck. The other two nod and Allura clutches excitedly at Hunk's arm.

 

She leads him back to her fancy royal chambers. Allura pulls him in by the edges of his jacket to kiss him, one arm sliding up to his neck and the other going down between them.

“The focal point for humans is here, yes?” She touches him between his legs.

“Y-yeah.”

“How convenient.”

“Is it?”

She slips her hand into his trousers, and her marks flare in excitement when she feels him.

“Can I see it?”

Hunk nods and she undoes his belt, biting her lip to try and figure it out. She makes quick work of his trousers and crouches down to get her first look at a human cock.

“It's so smooth.” Allura strokes a finger down the underside, grins delightedly when it starts to rise. “Are you doing this?”

“They do that on their own. Sometimes at a bad moment.”

“What would be a bad moment?”

“Uh. The first time you meet your flight simulator crew and the ship crashes because you weren't paying attention.”

“So you have to concentrate to do this?”

“No but uh, it's distracting. We can't really pay attention to anything else.”

“So if I want to, say, make one of you lose, I would just have to make this stand up?”

“Pretty much.”

Allura rubs her chin. “How do I stimulate it? Do you achieve climax and dispel reproductive cells, or are those functions separate?”

“Wow uh, just let me get undressed and we can sit down.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Hunk. I just find aliens so fascinating.” She stands, wrings her hands. “Would you like me to get undressed?”

“I’d like that. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Don’t be silly, how else are going to touch me?”

“I get to touch you?”

Allura just grins at him as she unzips her dress. He pauses halfway out of his shirt as she lets her dress pool around her ankles. His trousers fall to the floor.

“I never thought you’d have marks anywhere else.” Hunk says. He finishes pulling his shirt off and steps out of his clothes, a hesitant hand reaching out for her.

There’s a pair on her ribs, just below her breasts and one beneath her belly button. She turns around slowly for him, shows him the sets beneath her ass and at the backs of her knees. Allura motions him forward as she backs up onto the bed, scoots back into the centre. She rests on her elbows, legs tucked demurely to keep her covered.

“Come on then.”

Hunk kneels on the bed, shuffles closer. He smacks his hands on his thighs.

“Right.” He points at his cock with both hands. “This is my cock. You can touch it with your hands, you can put it in your mouth, and I suppose it could go here?” Hunk points between her legs. “I’m not sure what’s there yet. Usually a cock has a uh- a climax and does the other thing, uh-expels reproductive cells. Sometimes if you touch ours butts enough we’ll climax but sometimes nothing comes out.”

“A cock?”

Hunk nods.

“Alright. Here’s mine.” Allura parts her legs, stretches them out either side of his.

There’s a smooth cleft, featureless but for another glowing mark, pointing down at the top.

“Oh, that’s neat.”

“Thank you! However, watch this.” Something starts to emerge from the divide. “This is my...cock, I suppose.” It rises from inside her, purplish brown, slick with a faintly blue, transparent fluid. “There’s a hole down here too, that’s where other beings normally put their protuberance.”

“Their what now?”

“Their cocks.”

“Ah. So, uh, can I touch it?”

“Yes. Our preliminary tests show that we should not have an adverse reaction to each other.”

“A-adverse reactions?” Hunk frowns.

“Such as a rash. Or melting. But it’s not going to happen so don’t worry about it.”

He nods, reaches his hand out for the appendage. It leans into his hand, and the mark above Allura’s divide glows brighter.

“I like these. They’re like mood rings.” He touches one, finds the pale skin there a little warmer than the surrounding skin.

“What is a mood ring?”

Hunk traces his fingertips down the shaft, leaning closer. The skin is a little rubbery but the slick eases his path over the spongy length. “It’s a type of jewellry humans wear, it reacts to the temperature of the skin, I think, and it changes colour. The colours are mean to be what mood you’re in but they aren’t very accurate.”

“Well Hunk, I think you’ll find Altean mood markings to be very accurate.”

“I’ll have to test that.” He runs his fingers over the divide. “Is this hole just for sex?”

She nods. “We have another at the back for excrement, but sometimes… Sometimes we put things in there as well.”

“So do humans. How else am I supposed to fuck Lance?”

“Lance doesn't have one of these? Or whatever the human equivalent is?”

“He doesn't normally put it inside anyone, but he has one of these.” Hunk points at his cock. “Shiro and Keith do too. The only way for something to be inside of us is through the mouth or the ass.”

“Ass?”

“The back hole. For solid excrement.”

“Ah. And what about Pidge?”

“No cock. She has something like this though.” His fingertips pull at the divide and he gets a glimpse of the more purple flesh inside. “Hey, can you put your cock inside yourself?”

“Of course, how else would we pleasure ourselves?”

“Humans uses their hands. Or toys.”

Allura looks puzzled.

“I'm sure someone else will show you. I'm an old fashioned kinda guy.” He watches her cock bend over, snaking past his fingers into her hole. “Wait, so you can do this anytime, anywhere?”

“More or less. It's considered a private thing, but if you're careful then no-one has to know.”

Allura moans softly as more of her cock emerges, only for more to push into her cunt.

“It's beautiful.” Hunk sighs. 

“Hunk, will you-ah! Will you put your cock in here?” Her marks pulse, from her cheeks down to her legs. “It looks so firm.”

“Sure. Can I kiss you?”

“That has been a considerable oversight on both our parts. Come here.”

Her tongue is long and flexible as well, caresses his tongue as her cock strokes his. She hitches her legs around him, guides him to rest his body on her.

“Is that it?” Hunk asks

“A little higher… that's it.” Her marks flare in sequence as he pushes in, her divide, her stomach, her ribs and finally her cheeks. 

Hunk kisses the warm glowing skin. He takes a moment to focus on how she feels. The first inch or two feels more like being between someone's thighs, but beyond that his cock has sunk into a constricting little hole.

“You're really tight.”

“Am I hurting you? I could try to change, altean bodies must be a little different.”

“Kinda feels like my dick is being strangled. But I like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. I'm used to it. Can I move?”

She pushes at his shoulder when he starts to move, looks down between them. Her cock is squirming against her stomach, spreading her wetness over them both.

“How does it feel?” Hunk asks softly, nuzzles his nose against her forehead.

Allura nods, her mouth hanging open as she pants. “It’s different but I-”

He pushes in a little more forcefully and her head drops back.

“Do you like it, princess?”

She moans as she grabs at him, a strange hollow sounding noise.

“You never told me about altean climaxes.”

“Hunk.” Allura grabs his face with both hands. “If you shut up and keep going you’ll find out.”

Hunk grins. He pries her legs off of him, jams the flesh of his thumbs into the marks behind her knees.

“Come on, Hunk. Please?”

“You got it princess.” He starts to fuck her properly, slamming himself into her hidden little hole.

Allura moans, short noises that hitch every time he bottoms out. She grabs at the sheets, at her hair, reaches out her arms for Hunk. But she can’t quite reach and without thinking she lets her arms grow until she can grab his shoulders.

“That’s uh. That’s unnerving.”

“Sorry, I-I’ll-”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Hunk turns his head a little, kisses the big hand on his shoulder. “Uh, Allura, are you meant to be glowing?” He’s looking down at her cock, writhing back and forth, the slick she’s emitting starting to give off noticeable light.

“It’s supposed to do that.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Shut your quiznaking mouth already!” Allura shrieks.

All her marks flare and her cock trembles, the sticky mess of fluids over their stomachs brightening until Hunk has to look away. The light fades and she sighs, stretches her lengthened arms over her head.

“That was it.” She says shyly. “I’m sorry for swearing.”

“That was incredible.” Hunk leans down to kiss her, blinking away the spots in his eyes from her light.

“You’ll get used to it.” Now free, her legs wrap around him and she winds her arms around his waist.

“I won’t.” He sighs, rubs his face idly against hers.

“Hunk, I think you’re leaking. Oh, is that your reproductive cells?”

“Yeah, sorry, I meant to…” Hunk yawns. “I meant to ask.” He flops onto his back, wraps an arm around her waist when she presses close.

“That’s okay. I think I like it. Are you going to sleep now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Fascinating.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the first time in my life, a piece is finished for an event. happy birthday lance!

“Where are you, Lance? My most loyal paladin, where are you when I need you most?” Allura calls from a corridor not far from the longue.

She hears the other paladins whoop and a crash as he falls over.

“I’m coming, princess!”

Allura listens closely, hoping he’ll take the carefully predicted route Pidge and Hunk had helped her plan. It’s precisely timed and she readies herself to call out to him again, to lure him in the correct direction at a junction.

“Paladin of blue, where are you?”

Team Punk, as they’d insisted on being called, were certain Lance would enjoy the rhyme, even if it was cheesy.

“I can’t think of anything that rhymes with pink!” Lance shrieks. “Where are you?”

“I’m waiting for you in my bedroom.” She actually isn’t, but she’s not far. “Come along, Lance, or I’ll get started without you.”

“I respect your free will but please wait!”

He’s close now, and she steps into her room. Allura leaves the door open as a clue and barely a minute later he barrels through the door, trips over his own feet. Allura catches him.

“You know, I’d swoon, but I’ve sorta done that already.”

“Do these lines really work?”

“They worked on Shiro.  _ Shiro. _ ”

“I suppose I can’t argue with the results.” Allura keeps hold of him when he regains his footing. “May I kiss you?”

Lance nods silently. She kisses him, lets her tongue grow into his mouth. He shivers when the tip brushes the back of his throat and he pulls back to try and speak. But he can't, and has to wait for Allura to unwind her tongue from his.

“Will you do that to my ass?”

“That's rather forward of you, Lance.”

“Sorry. Please will you do that to my ass, Princess?”

“I would be delighted.”

She lets him go so they can undress. He's smaller than Hunk but their skin is a similar colour. Allura pushes the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders and steps out. She reaches out for him, runs her hands over the bones that stick out at his collarbones and hips.

“Hunk’s trying, but I guess I'm just not meant to carry extra weight.”

“Humans are so varied in their bodies. I look forward to getting more familiar with them.”

Lance lifts a hand to touch her face but falters, fingers curling in. Allura takes his hand and kisses the palm, puts his hand to her face.

“How many of these do you have?” He asks, the tip of his finger on the hot skin of her mark. 

“I've never really counted. I could show you?”

He nods and Allura steps back a little, guides his hands to the set on her ribs. Lance rubs his thumbs over them, watches the light pulse as she sighs.

“Are they sensitive?”

“I don't believe I could climax from it, but it feels nice. Perhaps you’d like to get into position?”

“Oh yeah.” Lance lays himself on the bed, wiggles his ass. 

Allura approaches him from the side, presses a palm flat to one cheek. 

“Hunk said you excrete from here?” She tentatively pulls the flesh aside. 

“We do, but I'm really clean. I promise.”

“He also said this is where he puts his dick. But it looks so small and Hunk was so big.” Allura puts her finger to the rim, pulls gently at the edge to test the stretch.

“You've gotta get me ready. With something wet and ideally kinda sticky and then you need to stretch the muscle with something.”

“Actually, I'd been thinking of having you inside me. It felt so nice when Hunk did it.” She leans down, hair blanketing over the back of his thighs.

“You can do anything you want to me.”

“I intend to.” Allura promises.

She holds him open with her hands and lets her tongue grow, the tip small enough to slip easily into his hole. To her surprise it doesn't taste bad, not at all, and all she can pick up is traces of soap.

“Me and Pidge helped each other get clean. She's probably in the big bedroom, if they made it that far.”

Allura winds her tongue back into her mouth for a moment. “I'm afraid I won't be able to talk while I'm back here. But I'd like to hear you speak. Maybe you could tell me what you hope the other paladins are doing?”

Lance nods, and she lets her tongue slip deeper.

“Oh, Princess… Tilt down a little please.”

Her tongue touches a little bump inside of him and he gasps. 

“That's a prostate. I could come if you keep touching it so be gentle. Right uh… The other paladins… “

Allura thinks about how long Hunk’s cock was and lets her tongue grow a little longer.

“Pidge wanted as much as she could take. She's probably… Oh that's nice. I think she'd be sat on Hunk and she'd have Shiro up her ass. Shiro loves asses. And Keith would be sat on Hunk's face and it's just the right distance for Pidge to reach his dick. Holy fuck you're so deep. Keep going, deeper. Oh God it could probably come out my mouth.”

Allura reaches a little further just to tease him before she pulls back.

“Princess, please don't.”

“Don't you want to fuck me?”

“I want to do everything.”

She smiles fondly as she rolls him over. “You're so sweet.”

“I'm just really horny.”

Allura frowns, pats his head. “You don't have any horns.”

“No, it-it means I'm aroused.”

“Humans are so strange.” She muses, even as she crawls over him.

Allura's cock brushes against his, grows to wrap around it. It winds around and around, squeezes until he gasps. “My horny boy.” She coos, pecks the corner of his mouth as he writhes. “Just lay still.”

She takes hold of his wrists and pins them beside his head. Allura straddles his hips, her cock winding around his to guide it. Lance lifts his head to watch.

“That’s amazing.” He says. “Do you control it like your arms or does it just do what it likes?”

“I control it.”

“I fucking love space.”

She holds him in position as she tentatively lowers her hips. It takes a little adjusting for her to find the right angle but she soon settles down in his lap.

“It feels different like this.” Allura says, grinding her hips in circles to feel him press against her. “Does this feel okay for you, Lance?”

He looks up at her with a dreamy expression. “Yes princess.”

Allura arches her back with a small sigh. She slides her hands down Lance's arms, down his chest to rest on his lower stomach. He keeps his arms above his head as she starts to move.

“You're allowed to touch, you know.” She says, coyly tucking her hair back. 

Lance raises a hand, clenching and relaxing his fingers nervously. She takes his hand and lays it on her hip. He squeezes the skin lightly before trailing his hand up to the mark beneath her breast.

“There we go.” She murmurs. “Good boy.”

Lance blushes a little.

“Do you like that? Do you enjoy being my brave, loyal paladin?”

“I do.” Lance says.

He reaches out a tentative hand for her dick, watching with an awed expression as it leans into his fingers. Lance lets it rub against his palm before he wraps his hand around it and tries stroking it like a human dick. Allura giggles.

“That tickles. Allow me to shift into something better.”

In his hand the flesh stiffens, straightens until it feels more familiar. Lance tries again and this time Allura arches her back, grinds down against him.

“That feels so nice. I can see why humans are so obsessed with theirs.”

Lance runs through a couple of his best techniques. He twists his palm around the head, rubs slow and sweet at the base with long firm strokes in between.

“Lance, Lance…” She rocks back and forth on his lap, one hand on his chest for balance and the other squeezing her own breast.

“You look so beautiful.”

She looks down at him. Allura’s glowing in pleasure, light reflecting off her hair and skin.

“You’re like an angel. You are literally some sort of space angel, with a message of peace and sexy aliens.” Lance says in awe.

“What’s an-oh! What’s an angel?” She asks.

“They’re-they’re beautiful. They’re ancient, from the dawn of time. Powerful, mysterious, all flaming swords and wings and lion heads.”

“So, they’re like Voltron?”

Lance frowns. “Well when you put it like that...”

“I would like to hear more about them sometime.”

Allura plants her other hand on his chest and lifts herself up on his cock.

“Oh my god, princess.”

“Does-” She flicks her hair back over her shoulder. “-that feel good? You need to tell me.”

“Allura-”

“Tell me.” She insists.

“Good! It feels so good. You’re perfect.” Lance cries out.

Allura bites her lip as she moves, enjoying the feeling of the unyielding flesh driving into her. She could do this forever, listening to Lance squeak beneath her. But soon she feels warmth she remembers, feels Lance go still and soft.

“Oh, Lance.” Allura clenches around him to make him writhe. “Don't tell me my favourite little paladin is out for the count already.”

“I can still finish you.” He reaches out to grab her hips, bold in his relaxed state.

“What did you have in mind?” She says as she allows herself to be pulled closer.

“Did Hunk mention any other human practices?”

“He said that the only way for you, Hunk, Shiro and Keith to take something inside of you was your ‘ass’ or your mouth. And seeing as I'm up here already…”

Lance bites his lip as her thighs bracket his head. “I’m really good at it.”

Her cock bends downwards and Lance opens wide to let it push into his mouth. He can feel it reverting to its usual, more pointed shape as the growing girth stretches his lips. Allura strokes his hair, watches him closely as her dick considers its surroundings.

“Stay calm, Lance. I know it can be scary when you haven't experienced it before.”

The crease in his brow softens and she feels his breaths deepen.

“I won't go too deep. Not today.”

The appendage starts to move, sliding slowly back out of Lance's mouth. It pushes back in to wind around his tongue and he lets his eyes close, focusing on his breathing and her body in his hands as she fucks his mouth. It’s more like kissing a large tongue than sucking a dick. 

“You're good at this Lance. Do you think you can take some more?”

He flashes a thumbs up and Allura lets her dick lengthen, brushing curiously over the back of his throat. She feels the muscles twitch and his chest heave so she pulls out, traces his cheekbone with the tip as he recovers.

“Sorry princess. Got a little ahead of myself.”

“You are sure of yourself. It’s an admirable quality.”

“Even when I’m wrong?”

“It’s good to be able to admit your mistakes.”

Lance is pink with the praise as he opens his mouth. The cock winds back into his mouth, coiling round and round until it’s filled his mouth, writhing against itself and his stretched thin cheeks.

“Lance, can I… spend myself in your mouth?”

He nods as much as he can. Allura strokes his hair and he squints as her glow intensifies. His come is starting to dribble back out of her hole and she makes a curious little face as it makes contact with his skin.

“Oh.” Is all Allura says before she comes.

Most of it ends up caught on her cock but Lance manages to taste some as it retracts. It tastes like the goo from the kitchen. He decides not to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure where i'm going with the other allura/paladin pairings...i might go for keith, shiro, lance and then pidge, then maybe shiro and lance so lance has his daddy and maybe his uh mommy as well? i'm not sure if i'll be into it we'll see. and then a couple orgy chapters maybe


End file.
